It's Never Easy
by IntelligentScribbles
Summary: A love story. Appledash/Rainbowjack. Your choice.


**Here you go. My first fan fic. Hope you like it and plox tell me what i need to work on. This will only be one chapter.**

"There. I think that the last of them," Applejack said to her brother, Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Mac. The two headed towards their granny with the fully loaded carts being pulled behind them. Even though there was a special season to collect apples, there seemed like a never ending myriad of them to collect. The whole family was in the business but only four of them lived on the farm; Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Applebloom.

Applebloom was playing with her friends in the yard in front of the big red barn with white trim. Granny smith was sitting in her old rocking chair and mumbling quietly in the type of half sleep that only the elderly get. The brother and sister dropped off the carts and headed into town to appease their need for entertainment.

No sooner did they leave the farm than Pinkie Pie barreled up and stopped inches from Applejack's face. "Uh hey there Pinkie P..."

"I'm hosting this super cool and fun and fantastical party of total funness and partyness!" Pinkie

Pie cut Applejack off. "Do you want to come? It will be super fun and every pony in Ponyville will be there. It wont be party though unless all of my friends are there. Which is everyone! So both of you have to come!" Before Applejack could answer, Pinkie Pie grabbed her hoof and dashed off, leaving Big Macintosh to run after her.

They reached the sweet shop where the part was being held, and truly every pony in Ponyville was invited. Not all of them fit inside the sweet shop so some of them filled the street and grass in front of the parlor. The ponies were so evenly spread that you could still move about the parlor and get drinks and candy and the like. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were all waiting at the bar, laughing and having a good time. Big Macintosh found a few friends outside and left the half dragged to death Applejack and Pinkie Pie to mingle. Pinkie exclaimed, "Hey guys look who I found already heading to the party? Applejack was already on her way into town and I was running to go and get her. I almost ran into her. Applejack are you psychic? What am I thinking?" The group laughed and Pinkie Pie fetched a drink for Applejack. Eventually the group settled down and split up for a bit. They all went to go and mingle. Pinkie Pie met every person for the twentieth time and then the twenty first. Rarity and Twilight headed out as a pair, mainly because Rarity needed someone to introduce her into conversations so she would gain more attention that just barging in. She stated it was "un-ladylike". Applejack and Rainbow Dash stayed together almost all of the party. "You remember that race we had a little while back? How twilight beat us both? That was so funny," Rainbow Dash commented. "You really put up a fight. I thought it would be a piece of apple pie," commented Applejack. "How about we try that race again. Except not cheating this time. And just to prove to you that I'm still a better athlete than you, I'll tie my wings down again." "Lets do it," said Applejack as they both stepped out into the quickly waning day.

They set the track. It was to run past the farm and then take a turn into the forest. Rainbow Dash flew through and set markers throughout the forest so as to not get lost. They were to stay near the edge so nothing would hurt them or impair the race. The race was then to head to the end of Ponyville opposite the farm and go back to the farm for the finish line. They agreed on five laps since it was a shorter track than the last race. Both of them shot out from the front of the barn and made an immediate left turn. Both of them however remembered that Twilight, the bookworm, had beaten them because she spent her time and energy wisely and had sprinted at the very last moment instead of for the whole race. Both slowed to a fast trot. They noticed the other synchronizing with them. The ponies both cracked a smile and tried to destroy the harmony of their hoof steps. Applejack attempted to double her steps without increasing her pace and rainbow dash attempted to jump and trot with the other foot. Once both of the maneuvers were done, the synchronization still stood. The ponies smiled bigger and began the race for real. They dashed in between trees in the forest and hopped fences through Ponyville. As soon as they hit the edge of Ponyville they both knew the race was only going to be one lap. The sun was setting and the orange clouds had begun to turn pink. "Well if that ain't the most beautiful thing," said Applejack, slowing to walk.

"It's not," said Rainbow absentmindedly. She looked over at a confused Applejack and looked down at her feet. She recovered, held her head back up and said, "I... I mean to say I've seen better."

"Well I can't imagine a sunset more prettier than that."

"I should really be getting home. It gets really cold at night and I don't want to get caught up in that," stated Rainbow Dash to avoid a rapidly approaching awkward silence. She looked over at her friend. Her hardworking honest friend. She looked straight at Applejack's big green eyes. Her big green unblinking eyes. Both were too stunned by the connection just from that one glance that the awkward silence happened anyways. It wasn't as awkward to them though. Only the nonexistent onlookers. To them it seemed like a short glance but in all reality, it lasted a whole minute. Applejack recovered first. "I'm sorry sugar cube. What was that? I didn't quite hear you over all of those birds." The air was completely silent.

"Oh I said I had to get going. I don't want to be stuck in the cold."

"Well the sun is already down. And it is getting colder. Why don't you just spend the night at my place," Applejack spewed. The words flowed from her before she could even grasp what she was saying. What if Granny didn't approve? What if there weren't enough blankets? Either way, she couldn't back out now. She had already said it. "Uh sure. Why not? I guess I could make your barn just a little more awesome with my presence," said Rainbow Dash plainly. On the inside; however, she was ecstatic. She had never slept over at another pony's house before. Fluttershy sometimes spent the night at her house but she had never slept anywhere other than her parent's house and her own.

They arrived and Granny Smith was waiting for them. Applejack Thought as fast as she could and then spoke as fast as she could. ". Okeedokeythankyou. Wedon'tneedanything," she said as rapidly as possible while shoving Rainbow Dash though the door. Applejack breathed a sigh of relief when Granny didn't question anything. At the same time that she was sighing, Granny was saying to herself, "She did what for how many donuts?"

Rainbow Dash made her way up to Applejack's loft with the latter trailing close behind. Eager to be away from any judging or questions. Rainbow Dash took one look around the room and saw that there was only one bed. This created an internal dilemma for her. She could be her normal awesome pony self and look like a jerk. Or she could take the floor and deal with it to look sweet at her first sleepover. "Well honey I guess I'll be on the floor. You can have the bed. It gets mighty cold without a nice soft padding around you."

"You trying to say your tougher than me?" asked Rainbow Dash, as though she were being accused of murder. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Fine. I tell you what," Applejack reasoned. "Why don't we both take the floor" it was not a question. Both were too tired to care about arguing over who was tougher.

Rainbow Dash fell to the floor in a big lump only to remember there was still a rope around her wings. If they were unfolded it would help her keep warm in the cold night that Applejack had mentioned. "Applejack could you help me with this?"

"Oh I'm sorry sugar cube. I forgot that was still on you. There you go sweet heart." Applejack undid the knot in the rope using her teeth and a little elbow grease. Applejack set a pile of nicely folded blankets in the middle of the ponies. Each took one and wrapped themselves in it. "Goodnight Rainbow," Applejack said tiredly and in between yawns. It was customary to play games until the present ponies at a sleepover passed out on the game board or during the pillow fight. But neither of the present ponies could even stand up to tun off the light. Granny Smith turned it off for them and shut the door quietly. She chuckled to herself and tried to remember the way to her room.

"Hey Applejack. Applejack. Applejack." Each time just a bit louder until the subject awoke. Still drowsy, Applejack hugged her blue winged pillow even tighter and attempted to go back to sleep. It was the middle of the night but Rainbow Dash had woken up due to being nervous about over sleeping. What she had found as she attempted to turn over onto her other side was a sleeping Applejack latched onto her back and gently hugging her. She had stayed quiet for a long time enjoying the warm moment, both literally and figuratively.

Applejack realized her pillow normally wasn't blue and shaped like a pony. She stood up and Rainbow Dash immediately regretted ever waking her. "Oh Rain... I'm so sorry... I just remember being so cold and there were blankets but I though you might want them. And you looked so warm, all snuggled up with your wings like that. I didn't mean to lay down _with _you. Just _next _to you."

Rainbow Dash rolled over to face Applejack with sleepy, caring eyes and said, "I didn't really mind. You kept me warm and it was kinda comfy. Almost like sleeping with clouds, which is what I'm used to."

Applejack was stunned. This was possibly the most embarrassing moment in her life and Rainbow Dash wanted it to continue. She didn't want to rob her guest a comfortable night's sleep, so she laid back down next to her friend and rested her arm on Rainbow's shoulder. The two fell asleep and dreamed about how they were synchronized throughout the whole race. Every step was at the same time as the others. Rainbow dreamed of her friends deep, green, beautiful eyes. She dreamed of how strong Applejack was and how reliable and honest she was. All she could think of is times Applejack has been good to the community and to her friends. She was the perfect pony.

Applejack dreamed sweet dreams of Rainbow Dash. She dreamed of the time she had won the Young Fliers Competition by performing the Sonic Rainboom. She though subconsciously of how Rainbow Dash never gave up. She dreamed of how it usually came off as stubborn but it was really just her will to achieve whatever she set her mind to. She was the perfect pony.

They awoke the next morning and instead of getting up, they both stayed in the positions they fell asleep in. Applejack's arm was numb from the pressure all night but she endured the sensation to keep from waking her guest. Rainbow Dash stayed completely still even though she had a plethora of energy. The sun came up and rose to the point where all of it could be seen in Applejack's window. Granny Smith called, "Applejack! It's time to get up! I made waffles." Quieter she said, "Or are these pancakes?"

"Hey sugar cube," she shook Rainbow Dash gently.

"I've been awake Applejack. Hahaha!" Rainbow said with an air of joy. The two got up and shook themselves off. Rainbow put her hair into the normal fashion by shaking and Applejack ran a comb through her hair. Not something she did often. They headed downstairs and had some waffle/pancakes. Applejack stopped in mid bite and realized that she had almost sneaked Rainbow Dash into her house without anyone's permission. She waited for the questions to come flying at her but none did. Rainbow also noticed and paused as well. Ready to flee in order to save most of her friends reputation with her family. But nothing happened. The friends finished breakfast and headed out into town. Rainbow Dash needed to practice her moves and Applejack had the day off. Both of the ponies were well refreshed from the comfortable night's sleep and laughed so hard they didn't feel the look of Granny smith at their backs. She sighed to herself and went to sit in her chair and fell asleep. Rainbow Dash was almost tackled by Fluttershy "Where were you last night? I mean uh... I saw you run away with Applejack and then you never came home. I saw you run into the forest with all the -gulp- scary monsters... and then you didn't come back. I waited at your house with Angel for you but you never came back."

"I was just spending the night at Applejack's. Besides no monster in that wood could ever take me down," Rainbow Dash stated with authority. She then did a back flip to show off her skills. Fluttershy gave a weak cheer and clapped quietly. Fluttershy asked if Rainbow was still practicing today. She gave the affirmative and nodded. Applejack was about to walk off, knowing that Rainbow Dash usually practiced with the audience of one that was Fluttershy, when she heard a voice from behind her. "Do you want to come watch Applejack? It would be fun, mostly because I'm awesome, but you can cheer for me too," Rainbow called out. Fluttershy nodded as well. Applejack replied, "Sure why not." The three went off to the field to watch Rainbow Dash do her stunts. "Today is going to be a great day for me," Applejack thought. "Today is going to be awesome!" thought Rainbow Dash.

The field was almost empty and the only ponies there besides Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Applejack were the cutie crusaders. Rainbow Dash flew off and shot straight up into the sky. The cute crusaders looked up to their hero and opened their mouths in admiration. Rainbow dash reached the peak of her ability and stopped moving. All of her was stopped as if paused in time. Her wings stopped flapping and her tail stopped moving. Until she began to fall. Her tail and mane were the only part of her that moved; whipping around in the wind. She was falling towards the earth on her back. About 25 feet above the ground she turned and began to spread her wings. She shot upwards again, higher than before. She looked down on her fans. Applejack was cheering raucously as well as the cutie mark crusaders. Even Fluttershy was cheering just a little louder. It was the biggest audience she had had in the field. It was a great feeling. She dived once more but this time with force. She pumped her wings until she was flying as fast as she could. The wind whipped around her and the cheering of her fans spurred her on. She broke from her downward descent and flew horizontal to the ground only inches above the earth. The grass tickled her belly and she pulled upward. A small twister of a rainbow appeared and it was hard to tell the difference between her and the trail she was kicking up. She took her leave of the twister and watched from the ground as it spun to wards her. She tried to run but the current from the rainbow twister was too strong. She was sucked in and tossed around. Even her powerful wings could not help her. She flew towards her fans, who were now gasping in fear. Fluttershy screamed as Rainbow Dash hit the ground and carved a canal into the soft earth. The last thing she saw before passing out was Applejack running towards her and petting her hair, urging her to get up.

She woke up in a bed in the loft of a barn. It wasn't the same barn as the sleepover the night before the accident. Instead of hay and wood for the floor it was nice carpet. She was in a comfortable bed with red sheets over her. There was soup next to her on the bed stand. The last thing she noticed was a sleeping Applejack on the floor. Covered in a blanket and curled up into a ball. Rainbow Dash tried to move but Was wracked with pain as soon as she turned onto her side. She gave out a gasp and woke Applejack. Applejack jumped up and from the bags under her eyes, Rainbow could tell she hadn't slept much. She must have been taking care of her for days. Applejack approached the bed and nudged Rainbow back into her previous position. "Don't try to move Dashie. It's gonna hurt worse than when you crashed," Applejack stated.

"Where are we?" asked Rainbow Dash. She looked around again confused at the appearance of the house. It had white walls purple carpet and plants and nature all around. Usually when she crashed she spent the time at Fluttershy's and it was never bad enough to the point where she passed out. The was usually back to her own house before the night had come. It was morning now. The window on the left had a view of the farm and the sun was rising over the crest of the hill. A single tree stood upon it. Apples had fallen around it.

"We're in the store house. Usually it looks allot worse but Fluttershy and I worked a while on this to pretty it up and get rid of some junk. Rainbow Dash sunk into the bed. It was the most comfortable she had ever felt. She looked back to the tree. "why don't you collect the apples from that tree?" asked Rainbow.

"Well Dashie, that there is Granny's tree. When grandpa passed away, we planted it on the hill. Its where they first met. They would go to that hill almost everyday when they were young. We don't collect the apples because they are still part of that there tree. If we sold them, I would be like selling a part of my grandpa. And that just seems wrong." Rainbow Dash was already asleep again. The poor thing had been unconscious for six days. Fluttershy stopped by almost daily wanting to check on her best friend. Applejack kept telling her that it was fine and that she was taking good care of her. Three more days passed and Rainbow Dash was recovering slowly. She had hurt almost every bone in her body except for her wings. They were the only part that didn't get buried in the canal. When she could walk, Applejack took her around the massive acres of farmland. She showed the trees and how much work it took to collect all the apples. Eventually they came to the best lookout over the massive plot of land that Applejack and her family owned, grandpa's tree. "You can see everything from up here!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. Granny always found it so romantic up here. She used to come here every day even after grandpa passed away. Now she can't though on account of her old age." Applejack looked down at her feet as though she had something to say. The sun was setting and both turned their attention away from the tree and towards the house where Rainbow Dash was staying temporarily.

"When I was talking about the sunset last time we watched it. You know I meant you were more beautiful right?"

"I do now that you just told me Dashy" answered Applejack. She sat down with her back against grandpa's tree. She slid down until the only thing against the tree was her head.  
>Rainbow Dash came to lay down next to her. The sunset seemed to spark something in them. Both of them became relaxed. Nothing in the world could hurt them as long as they were on the farm and together. Rainbow Dash snuggled in close. She put her arm over applejack's belly and her foot on Applejack's leg. She put her head under Applejack's and closed her eyes. Applejack put her hat on Rainbow and held her close. The two were locked in a loving cuddle. Ready to stay there until the end of time. When, a scream echoed from the house in front of them. They saw Pinkie Pie through the window facing them and felt a mood of remorse drain over them. Pinkie Pie came rushing over. Applejack and Rainbow Dash prepared for the worst accusations. They might be exiled. They could be shunned by their friends. Applejack's family might disown her. Rainbow Dash could lose her reputation and lose the chance to become a wonderbolt.<p>

"Hey guys I came to see if Dash needed a laugh to make her feel better. But then I saw you guys by this tree. And I was like, 'ohmygosh!' so I came running over! Are you guys in love? Oooo that's so sweet. Did you guys kiss yet? Please tell me..." Pinkie pie was cut off by Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie? Darling you can't tell no one. It wouldn't look good. Don't tell no one."

"You got it. I wont say a word. That's the quickest way to lose a friend. Let out their secret. I wouldn't do that because both of are my friends. I wouldn't want to lose _two _friends. And now your girlfriends! So it would be even worse. I would lose my friends girlfriend twice over! That would be terrible. So did you guys kiss yet?" Pinkie Pie exploded in the way that only she can.

Applejack looked at her companion and realized that she was asleep. "Poor little Dashie fell asleep even while Pinkie was talking. She must have been so tuckered out," she thought to herself. "No we have not kissed yet Pinkie," she said aloud with a tone of disgust.

"Ooooooooh! Yet!" she winked at Applejack. "Well tell me when you do." She bounded off to someplace else. Applejack stayed still so as to not wake her companion. It seemed perfect with her blue, hurt friend nestled under her chin and halfway on her. She decided to make the most of the cuddle session and began to sing. She sang in a sweet voice to her drowsy "Dashy. She soon fell asleep herself. She awoke to Rainbow Dash yelling at Pinkie Pie.

"Why in the name of Celestia would you tell everyone that Applejack and I are in love? You said it yourself that that is the quickest way to lose a friend! And your brought Everyone else this time too? What is wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash was still wearing Applejack's hat.

"Rainbow Dash it's OK. We understand. There's nothing wrong with..."

"You don't understand! You all think it's a bad thing! This is why you're all here! You want to separate us!"

"No Rainbow Dash. That not it at all! We just don't think it's natural and advise against it. Its not what any lady should be doing," chimed in Rarity. She was fairly blunt even though she was not usually known for her honesty. Applejack jumped to her feet as soon as she heard this. She took a few deliberate steps to her lover's side proving that she would stand her ground.

"Now hold on an apple picking minute. Rarity you got no say in what Rainbow Dash and I do. Wearin clothes all the time ain't natural for a pony but you do it! You got no say in this!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were trying to put in their say. Fluttershy, trying desperately to talk loud enough to voice the comment that everyone should just calm down. Pinkie Pie was stunned at the outrage from Rainbow Dash. She had done a bad thing and for once in her Pinkie Pie life, she was sad and sorry. The two gave up and left. Pinkie Pie's hair began to droop and Fluttershy took a hold of her, attempting to console the distraught pony. Twilight noticed and raced off to see what was wrong and if she could help. Rarity finally calmed down and saw reason. "Well fine. If you two _lovebirds _want to disgrace your names, go ahead and do it." She then stormed off to go see her other friends who were quickly becoming inconsolable.

"I just don't understand what wrong with this. Every time were together it just feels so right," Rainbow Dash trailed off. She looked at her companion and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's not natural Rain honey. Look at us! It's supposed to be a colt and mare. But this ain't right! It's a mare and a mare."

"But I lo... Really like you Applejack. Nothing should come between that. Not even the rest of our friends." a silence filled the air and an idea came into Rainbow Dash's head. "What if we say we broke up? That would get them off of our backs!"

"But that would be lying Dashie. I cant stand lying. Even if it is my favorite pony" She nudged Rainbow Dash on the head.

"Awww stop it," she cried out. "You're making me blush you jerk!"

"We should probably go and apologize. Maybe this will all work out anyways."

"Let's hope," commented Rainbow. The two set off after removing Rainbow's no longer necessary bandages. Their sides were stuck together and instead of talking, they walked in a comfortable silence the whole way.

During this walk, the rest of the mane six were at the library. They were all frantic and trying to find books on mare and mare love. "I got one!" Twilight exclaimed. Everyone crowded around except for Pinkie Pie. For the first time in her life she was immersed in a book called "I Made a Mistake"

"It says here that a mare and mare love comes one in a thousand lifetimes," Twilight spoke aloud to address the group around her. "A love like this is almost unbreakable and is more magical than any other force in all of Equestria."

"Oh foo! This means it will be even harder to break them up," complained Rarity.

"No Rarity. Don't you see? This means we don't have to break them up. It means it is natural. In fact it's supernatural. We should be happy this wonderful magic has come to them. We have to go apologize!" exclaimed Twilight. Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight were about to burst out the door when they heard a soft knock. Spike, Twilight's baby dragon helper, opened the door and revealed a sheepish pair of ponies. It was Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"We're sorry we got so mad at yall. It just didn't seem right that you could dictate what we did with our lives."

"It's OK Applejack. We all know that love is something special. And yours is something extremely special," twilight explained. The mane six sat in the largest room of the library on comfy chairs. The lovers were right next to each other. They had expected a brutal lashing and were prepared to stay together throughout the whole thing. The other ponies surrounded them. Spike was out of the room throwing up. He knew that love existed and he hated it. But love between two _girls_ was out of the question for icky. Applejack finally let go of Rainbow's hoof and stood up.

"What do yall mean 'extremely special?"

"Come take a look at this book," Fluttershy asked. "It says that you two have a magic together that no other force in Equestria can conquer."

"But neither of us are unicorns. How can we be magic?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ohhhhh it's so sweet! It's the magic of _love_!" Rarity exclaimed. The lovers looked at each other and smiled. They intertwined their necks in a passionate hug. Right in the middle of it Pinkie Pie came up looking more like her depressing past than the present Pinkie who loved cupcakes and sweets.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack," she paused to take a breath of courage, "I'm sorry I told your secret to everyone. I made a mistake and I am willing to do whatever it takes to fix it." She looked down solemnly and her hair drooped even lower.

"Weren't you listening Pinkie Pie? If you hadn't told everyone then, we would never have found out that we have magic together," Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie perked up at the discovery and yelled for joy.

The mane six went to Sugar Cube Corner and had drinks. Applejack and Rainbow shared one. The ponies talked and enjoyed themselves until it was getting late. The sun was almost down. Applejack and her lover left for Rainbow Dash's place. Now that it was fine with their friends, it was clear that Rainbow would be moving in with Applejack.

Every night was made better for both of them just by knowing that the pony sleeping next to her was really the reason for her to keep going. Applejack worked all but Saturday on the farm, trying to keep up with the season and her chores to her now distant family. They didn't mind that she was gone at night now. They knew she was happy and respected the fact. Rainbow Dash only worked when the weather needed to change from a sunny day to a rainy day. The two always spent Saturdays together. They would go for walks in the woods or such. One Saturday; however, it was scheduled to rain. Rainbow Dash had the day off anyways and waited for her mate to get back. She stood near the door for hours. This was not like Applejack. She was usually off and back fairly quickly. Rainbow Dash joked that she just wasn't sprinting there and back today. Time soon began to fly by and Rainbow was extremely worried. She took one look at the clock and raced outside. There was enough waiting. Her love was in danger and she had to find her. She took to the skies in the rainstorm. She was just thankful that no lightning was to be used in this storm. She eventually found her mate standing next to grandpa's tree. She swooped down to see that Applejack was perfectly fine. "You had me so worried Applejack! Why are you under this tree and not home?" interrogated Rainbow Dash.

"Look out there Dashie. It's just like them sunsets we used to watch. Its so beautiful." Rainbow looked out at the apple orchard and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a normal rainstorm. She took another look at where Applejack was looking and saw that it wasn't the orchard itself, but the sky above it. She stared hard and long into the rain. Eventually she could pick out shapes. "Do you see it sugar cube?" Rainbow Dash saw shapes begin to form. She concentrated so hard and then realized that was the problem. She let go and saw that the rain had made shapes. Shapes of two ponies locked in a kiss. A heart was placed below them.

"I see it! Ohmygosh that's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash jumped up and down proud of herself. She turned to face Applejack. Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with loving eyes. The same eyes that Rainbow had used on her the first time they had cuddled. They leaned in close and touched noses and foreheads making a peaceful heart with their heads. Their noses shifted upwards and they kissed. The kiss meant the world and more to both of them. They stayed for several more hours, just watching the rain dance for them. They had reached the peak, and now both of them were about to fall of the mountain.

Cheers rang out from Sugar Cube Corner. Every pony was happy that Rainbow Dash and Applejack had kissed. It was an achievement for the couple and everyone was proud of them. Pinkie Pie had bought drinks for everyone. The small impromptu party didn't last long for most ponies present had to work. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to take a walk in the forest. They found a clearing where they could see the beautiful clear sky. A could drifted by and showed how dark the forest could get. "Ill fix this," Rainbow dash said. She shot straight up through the gap in the trees. Applejack looked up in adoration. She smiled. Rainbow Dash was the best flier in all of Equestria. She was sure of it. Her smile disappeared and she jumped to her hooves as Rainbow Dash hit a sharp branch. She tore a gash down her side and through her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash cringed and was about to stop flying when she caught a glance of Applejack. She had a surprised and worried look on her face. Rainbow Dash saw once again that she really did care for her. She never questioned it, but now it was plain on her grounded love's face. She didn't want Applejack to worry so she kept flying. She took care of the cloud in seconds and was about to float down to Applejack when she noticed something very wrong. The branch she had cut herself on wasn't there any more. It was on top of Applejack. Rainbow Dash flew down to Applejack and rammed her shoulder into the branch. It was long and sickly looking. It bent upwards near the tip. It was as sharp as a blade and as long as three ponies. It must have weighed more that both of the ponies combined for it was exceedingly difficult to move. Applejack lay there. Rainbow Dash lay her head on the fallen ponies side. She wasn't breathing. She listened still for a heartbeat bit she could not hear. The blood was rushing too fast in her ears. Applejack had an apple under her right hoof. Rainbow Dash thought, "she died with what she loved. It was customary to leave sleeping ponies lie where they are but Rainbow moved Applejack to the middle of the clearing. "I'm so sorry Applejack. I'm so sorry." she leaned over Applejack's side with her head, and wept. The tears drained onto the forest floor and pooled near Applejack's stomach. She cried for hours and finally decided to move on. It was getting dark and there would be no pony to cuddle with tonight. Instead of flying to the house, she walked. She needed to clear her head.

She arrived well after dark. "I killed Applejack..." she had concluded that if she wasn't so clumsy she wouldn't have hit the branch that had fallen on Applejack. It was all her fault. Nothing could be said to her defense. She had killed Applejack.

The next day came. But Rainbow Dash didn't stir. She laid in bed, the cold lonely bed. When she didn't show up for work, they sent a runner to go and check on her. The colt knocked on the door but there was no answer instead he heard sobbing and left. He reported that Rainbow Dash was under the weather and needed some rest. Fluttershy brought her soup. She let herself in and saw Rainbow Dash crying on the floor.

"Rainbow Dash what's wrong? Where is Applejack? Why are you crying. Does your tummy hurt? Here have some soup." Fluttershy was full of questions.

"I'm not sick Fluttershy. I don't want and soup. Just leave me alone."

"What is wrong Rainbow Dash? You tell me right now... I mean uh please tell me what you are crying about. Uh... only if you want to."Rainbow Dash sat up. She gave a big sigh and began to tell her story. It was impossible to get through without breaking down and crying several times. Rainbow Dash did eat the soup. She was hungry for she hadn't eaten the day of or since the accident. Fluttershy held Rainbow tight and softly stroked her hair when she was done with the story and the soup. "It's not your fault Rainbow Dash. Sometimes things just die. We shouldn't be sad because she's gone. We should be happy because we had her for a long time."

"What happened to all that greatest magic in Equestria stuff? Why can't that magic bring her back?"

"Oh yeah... that... Twilight told us that.. so we would all calm down. It isn't actually the most powerful magic." Rainbow Dash burst into tears. They flowed onto the floor. It was quite impressive how many tears could fit into one pony.

"But I loved her," she wailed.

"Then you should be real happy to see me." A voice came from the door.

"Applejack you're OK!"

"Yes I am," Applejack said. But something was wrong. She didn't have her accent. The world went fuzzy and Applejack's voice became warped and distorted. "Rainbow Dash? Get up uh please? Rainbow Dash... get up!" Applejack's voice was that of Fluttershy's.

"No... No! Don't leave me again," she woke with a start. "NO!"

"Rainbow Dash what's wrong? You fell asleep right after I told you about the magic." Fluttershy sat in front of the now very awake and very depressed pony. Rainbow Dash broke down and cried again. The dream had caused her to suffer even worse. Nothing could make her happy. Except for anger. She realized this and turned on Fluttershy.

"You! You woke me from the best dream of my life!"

"I... I'm sorry.. I didn't.."

"Get out! Get out of our house!" Rainbow Dash's mane became more fuzzy and out of place than ever before. Fluttershy's eyes were blurred from tears as she ran from the house. She hit the doorway on the way out, making her scream at the self inflicted blow. Rainbow Dash stomped around the house, knocking over everything. The tables were upturned, the lamps were knocked down and the rugs were thrown against the walls once Rainbow was done. But none of it made her feel any better. She fell into a lump and cried again. After hours of crying, the dehydrated pony took a nap. They usually made her feel better but now she was plagued by a myriad of painful dreams of her lost love. She awoke to the kind of sobbing that only comes after all the tears in the world have been used. She stood up and got a drink. All of the glasses were smashed and she was forced to drink straight out of the faucet. Once that was done she took a walk. Her wings did not want to move right then. The walk gave her plenty of time to think. But she could only really comprehend the bad stuff. Thoughts like "_I only got one kiss. I killed her. We were so happy together. I ruined everything. I deserve to die not her,_" ran though her head, only making her feel worse. The world was a cacophony of her mistakes and loss. Trees and bushes appeared around her as she headed into the forest, but she didn't notice anything around her. The animals crept close to her. They knew that something was wrong with the creature in front of them. After a few hours of slow walking Rainbow Dash reached a clearing. It had a huge branch, a rotten apple and a brown lump with three red spots on it. Rainbow Dash sat down and tried to cry some more, but no tears would come. She drifted off to sleep, never to wake up again.

**Yes, I know the end was rushed. I just needed to get this thing out of my life! All I could do for the longest time was think about it. I lost so many hours of sleep over this thing. People told me I needed to calm down and finish it. So here it is. I am also working on another story called The Herd. There are three of us who are main writers and probably five other editors. So that should be much better quality than this. It wont show up on my profile though so you should probably just search it on this site. Have a nice day! **


End file.
